Hercule Conan
by ClmC4
Summary: Encore une affaire pour le détective Hercule Conan, mais qui est le coupable ?(Défi contrainte : 20 mots imposés, un personnage parle en verlan,)


**Hercule Conan**

Le vieil homme courait dans la ville de Chicago, plongée dans le noir. C'était une nuit pluvieuse, il n'y avait pas un chat ce qui était parfait pour l'action qu'il voulait entreprendre. Le parc local était en vue, il entra en vitesse et se précipita vers un bosquet au fond du parc, derrière un toboggan. Mais, avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre, il fut frappé par-derrière, et tout devint noir...

Hercule Conan détestait qu'ont le réveil tôt, c'est donc en colère qu'il se leva de son lit pour décrocher son téléphone. Enfin bon, il était détective, il se devait donc de répondre à tous les appels et toutes les demandes en aides. Cette fois-ci, l'affaire un célèbre homme d'affaires, William Parker, qui avait été tué au beau milieu de la nuit à Chicago.  
Il devait partir immédiatement, il avala un morceau de gruyère avant de partir enfila une veste et sorti prendre un taxi en direction de la gare, afin de prendre son train pour Chicago. Une fois arriver, il chercha l'adresse "17 allée des Cerisiers".  
Après avoir trouvé la maison, il sonna à la porte. Le majordome Ackroyd lui ouvrit, c'était un homme de taille moyenne, roux, des lunettes écailles et des yeux d'un bleu de glace. Celui-ci conduisit Hercule dans le salon où, mis à part le majordome et Hercule, trois personnes y étaient rassemblées. 

La première était la fille de la victime, April Parker, connue pour souffrir d'hexakosiohexakontahexaphobie, qui était en train de naviguer sur un site étrange parlant de tuer des vampires hémophiles avec du monoxyde de dihydrogène. Le deuxième était un ami de la victime, un célèbre scientifique du nom de John Porter, ayant rédigé une brillante conférence visant à inverser la polarité du flux de neutron, et qui avait la particularité d'être lépidopterophobe. Il bricolait actuellement un objet portant l'inscription : GIGO WHAT. La troisième se nommait Benedict Cumberbatch, une amie du défunt qui souffrait d'une maladie héréditaire, dont la source provenait de ses bisaïeuls, celle de parler en verlan.  
\- roujnoB, rueisnom nanoC, commença Benedict.  
\- Bonjour madame, répondit Hercule, est ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé la veille, avant que le meurtre ne soit commis.  
\- Moi monsieur, si vous le voulez bien, se proposa le majordome Ackroyd.  
\- Parfait. 

Monsieur Parker nous avait réunis pour un simple dîner amical, nous avons mangé discuté autour d'un verre, puis à 23h00 monsieur a déclaré devoir aller chercher quelque chose et qu'il revenait bientôt. Nous avons attendu qu'il revienne et puisque je me doute que vous aller me demander qui a quitté la pièce pendant le laps de temps qui précédait la découverte du corps, sachez que nous l'avons tous quitté. a quitté la pièce à 23h05 pour aller aux toilettes et se changer, car il avait renversé du vin sur sa chemise et est ensuite revenu à 23h15, Mme Cumberbatch quant à elle, quitta la pièce à 23h17 pour aller chercher ses lunettes qu'elle avait oubliées dans sa voiture et enfin, Mlle Parker et moi, l'avons quitté ensemble à 23h30 pour débarrasser les couverts. Enfin, toutes les personnes ici présentes, sont parties à la recherche de monsieur Parker à 23h50. Nous avons découvert le corps à 01h10.  
\- Je vous remercie, , mais sachez que par principe, je vous considère tous comme suspects, pourriez-vous maintenant me montrer les lieux du crime s'il vous plaît ?  
Après cinq minutes de marche, le parc local fut en vue ; il avait miteux, couvert de graffitis, de gestes pernicieux ou encore de phrases vulgaires tel : "toi un jour te crame ta famille toi ! ", "aller crever bande de..." "Orchidoclaste" Etc..  
Le corps de William reposait au milieu du parc entouré de barrières, sa silhouette entourée de craie blanche. Un trou béant était visible sur son crâne.  
\- D'après la posture du corps, la victime était en train de courir lorsque elle a été frappée à l'aide ce tuyau, déclarèrent les policiers. Nous avons cherché dans la direction qu'indiquait le corps et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvés. Et apparament, une drogue spéciale a été injectée dans le corps de la victime, nous empêchant de déterminer l'heure exacte de la mort. La victime s'est aussi cassé le poignet en tombant. En effet, lorsque Hercule jeta un coup d'œil au corps, il remarque effectivement que le poignet droit de la victime formait un angle perpendiculaire avec le reste de son corps.  
\- Très bien, répondit Conan d'un calme olympien ; nous savons donc que la victime est morte entre 23h00 et 01h10. Puis-je aller voir la zone de recherche ?  
\- Bien sûr, allez-y, vous pouvez aussi examiner le corps si vous le voulez.  
\- Merci bien, répondit poliment Hercule.  
L'œil aguerri de Conan ne mit pas longtemps à repérer de légères imperfections dans la terre. Il commença à creuser ; quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva un coffre. Il força le cadenas à l'aide de sa pelle, révélant plusieurs paquets contenant une poudre blanche qui se révéla être de la cocaïne.  
Hercule prit le chemin le ramenant au domicile de la victime, où il procéda à une fouille intégrale des suspects.  
\- souV zedrep ertôv spmet, rueisnom nanoC, déclara Mme Cumberbatch  
\- Elle dit vrai, continua April Parker, les policiers nous ont déjà fouillés deux fois.  
\- Simple mesure de précaution, répondit Conan  
L'oeil aguerri de Conan ne mit pas longtemps à reperer de légères inperfections dans la terre. Il commença à creuser ; quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva un coffre. Il força le cadenas à l'aide de sa pelle, révelant plusieurs paquet contenant une poudre blanche qui se révéla être de la cocaïne.  
Hercule pris le chemin le ramenant au domicile de la victime, où il proceda à une fouille intégrale des suspects.  
\- souV zedrep ertôv spmet, rueisnom nanoC, déclara Mme Cumberbatch  
\- Elle dit vrai, continua April Parker, les policiers nous ont déjà fouillés deux fois.  
\- Simple mesure de précaution, répondit Conan. 

Hercule continua sa fouille en passant à la maison il ne trouva rien de suspects dans la cuisine, la salle à manger et la véranda, puis se fût au tour de la chambre du défunt. Elle était mal rangée des feuilles représentant des schémas en coupe de mitochondrie, ou encore, des boites remplies de fossiles de tardigrades. Une lettre cependant, attira l'attention de Hercule, elle n'était pas très longue, elle disait juste ceci : "Traître ! Tu vas payer !"  
\- Conan se rendit dans le salon et réunit tous les suspects, tout était clair pour lui, il savait qui était le meurtrier.  
Les quatres suspects entrèrent dans le salon.  
\- Que faisons nous ici ? commença John Porter. Que se passe-t-il?  
\- Connaissez-vous le nom du coupable ?  
\- Bien entendu, et je vais vous le révéler ; le nom du coupable est...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
